Alegna
General information Currently being Redesigned Alegna /a.le.ɲa/ is a Western Romance language. It is notable for its sandhi (li sacrefezo) occuring between words. Unlike French's liason, sandi in Aleña mostly affects vowels. L'alegna ês ugni lengudigo dil oês. Ês chognocedoi di le sacrefezo jed èxeste en les pavolix. uni le.'ŋu.'di.go dil o.ɛs ɛs ʃo.ɲo.'ce.doj di le sak.ʁe.'fez.o ʒed ɛ.'xest‿en les pa.vo.'li. In many areas, Alegna is more conservative the other romance languages (e.g. it kept octo okto < OCTŌ), but Alegna was innovative in other areas (e.g. chadoi ʃadoj < QUATTOR]. It is the official language of Saldrena (Alegna: Saldrêna ''saldʁɛna) and the lingua franca of the planet Niovis (Alegna: ''Niovis njovis). Phonology Consonants There are 21 consonants in Aleña. Vowels Alegna makes no phonemic distinction for vowel length Dipthongs Alegna has the following dipthings: /aj, oj, aʊ, jV, wV/ Orthography The spelling of Alegna is mostly regular. There is an almost one-to-one correspondence between sounds and letters and almost every letter written is actally pronounced (exceptions include and see below). The use of accents Alegna has two types of accents: the grave (è) and the circumflex (ê). Both represent the same sound, but are used in different places. È is used at the beginning of a word (exept êt ''- and, ''ês ''- is), at the end of a word (unless the preceding letter is j), in the cluster ''mèn, ''in the infinitives of ''-ièr ''and ''-uèr ''verbs, and in many three letter words such as pèr, pèd, sèp, and sèx. Ê is used in all other contexts. The rules are not completely strict though, so spelling should me memorized. The accent used throughout a word a is consistant, so if the word contains ''è, è ''is used throughout the word. Stress Stress in Alegna has become very regular. If the word ends in a vowel, the stress falls on the antepenultimate syllable. If the word ends in a consonant (except or ), the stress is on the ultimate syllable. Syllables Syllables in Alegna are relatively simple. The are consist of at most ©V©©. Examples V - ''ugn ''u VC - ''ês ''ɛs CV - ''li ''li CVC - ''frazes ''[f''aʁ.'zes] VCC - ils ''ils CVCC - ''èxeste ''(when followed by a word starting with a vowel) ɛ.'xest Morphophonology In order to prevent hiatus, and ensure a smoother connection between words, Alegna has developed a system of morphophonology called ''li sacrefezo (literally "sacrifice"). In certain environemtns, certain sounds will change or reappear. The rules are summarized below 1. and are silent at the end of a word unless the following word ends in a vowel. Then they become x and ɲ (gn becomes n when the next word starts with i). 2. When a word ends with the same consonant as the following word, the last consonant is dropped. 3. /i V/ > ø‿jV when V isn't i 4. /u v/ > ø‿wV when V is't u 5. When a word ends in any other vowel and the next word starts with a vowel, the lower and/or more back vowel is dropped (e.g. Alegna ês /aleɲa ɛs/ > aleɲ‿ɛs). If the two vowels are the same, then the word final vowel is dropped and the word initial vowel is kept. 6. /n/ > ɲ and the end of a word when the next word starts with a vowel that isn't i. The rules don't apply across punctuation marks. Grammar Nouns No se daice "trên" mazex "mêtro" ''- We don't use the word "train," we say "metro" Nouns in Alegna are split into two genders: masculine and feminine, and two numbers: singular and plural. Unlike Latin, nouns in Alegna only decline for two cases: nominative and oblique. There are also only 3 declensions in Alegna. Due to sound changes, many declensions differ only in the written form and sound identicaly Declension I Declension I nouns have a nominative singular form that ends in ''-a. They are almost always feminine (''-ma'' nouns are often masculine). Declension II Declension II nouns have a nominative singular form that ends in ''-o'', ''-oi'', or, ''-e''. They are almost always masculine. Declension III Declension III nouns have a nominative singular form that ends in a consonant and may be masculine or feminine. Masculine Feminine Irregular nouns Nouns that end in ''-g'' or ''-c have spelling changes, ''g --> gu, c'' --> qu Case Usage The nominative case is used when the noun is the subject, in comparisons, some compound noun constructions, and as the object of some prepositional phrases. The oblique case is used in all other contexts. Certain prepositions change meaning with a change in case, for example ''di ''+ nominative translates as "of;" ''di ''+ oblique translates as "from." Posessive Constructions Possesive constructions are formed using ''di ''+ a definite article and noun in the nominative case (note that the definite article combines with ''di). Example The child's father - Li patre dil negno patʁe dil neɲo ''or ''Li patre dila negna' 'patʁe dila neɲa The dogs' water - L'aga dils chagnox dils ʃaŋo The women's coats - Los apregox dilas mozax apʁego dilas moza Pronouns Nox nos amamox moltox ''- We love each other very much Personal Pronouns Personal pronouns in Alegna are much more inflected than nouns. They have retained infletions for the nominative, accusative, dative, genitive, and reflective case. When two pronouns are listed, they are listed in the order of masculine, feminine (in the nominative case, they are listed masculine, neuter, feminine). Strictly speaking, Alegna is not a pro-drop language; however; it is common to drop pronouns in informal speech and writing. T-V Distinction Alegna has a T-V distinction. ''tu, vos and the 2nd person form of the verb are used in informal situations (when addressing friends, children, family members of the same or younger age, coworkers, religious deities in some religions, and people you wish to insult). il, ils ''and the 3rd person form of the verb are used in formal situations (when addressing older family members, teachers, teachers, bosses, religious deities in some religions, royalty, scientisits, etc.) Demonstrative Pronouns and Adjectives Demonstrative pronouns and adjectives are the same in Alegna. Demonstrative adjectives agree in number, gender, and case with with the noun they modify. They also contain the last vestiges of Latin's neuter gender. Adjectives ''Vace clen ''- It's hot Adjectives in Alegna must agree in number and case with the noun they modiy. If they end in ''-o, or -''oi'', they must also agree in gender with the noun they modify. Adjectives that end in -o, -oi Other Adjectives Adjectives that end in a vowel Adjectives that end in a consonant Adjective Placement Most adjectives follow the noun they modify However, adjectives relating to "goodness," age, size, and determiners precede the noun they modify. Adjectives may also be placed before the noun to emphasize a certain quality of a noun, especially when there is more than one adjective. In addition, some adjectives change meaning depending on whether they precede or follow the noun. Comparison Most comparatives are formed using maz/megnox ''(more/less) adjective ''jed + a noun in the nominative case. Most superlatives are formed using the definite article + mez/megnox ''(most/least) adjective + a noun in the appropriate case. In all cases, the adjective needs to agree in number, case, and gender with the noun it modifies. Examples ''maz clen jed ''- hotter than ''li/la/le mez clen(e) - ''the hottest ''Vogno ''(good) and ''mal (bad) have irregular forms that combine with jed ''and the definite article to form comparative and superlative forms ''mal -> joi vogno -> mêzo '' When used to form a comparative, ''joi ''combines with ''jed ''to form ''joid '' Examples ''mêzo jed - ''better than ''joid ''- worse than ''li/la/le mêzo ''- the best ''li/la/le joi ''- the worst ''li joid aza ''- the worst that there is Articles Alegna has separate indefinite and definite articles. They agree in number, gender, and case with the noun they modify. Except for certain cases (such as when one noun serves as the object of a prepsotional phrase that is the complement of a head noun and in gnomic clauses), an article (or some other determiner) is always required. Generally the definite article is used unless the speaker wishes to specify that a noun is indefinite. Articles (and determiners in general) behave uniquely in that, in the oblique case for the definite article and all cases for the indefinite article, the vowel is always kept, and will replace the initial vowel of the following word (e.g. ''le istela /le‿''stela/ not /''l‿''istela/, ugna istela /uɲa''‿stela/ not /uɲ‿''istela/''). In the nominative case, the vowel on the definite article is always elided (e.g. li + amigo -> l'amigo /lamigo/, la + istela -> l'istela /listela/). Definite Article The definite article is formed as follows Indefinite Article The indefinite article is formed as follows Adverbs Jome tu maz rapidamèn! ''- Eat faster! Most adjectives can be turned into an adverb by adding ''-mèn ''to the feminine nominatige singular form if the adjective ends in ''-o or ''-oi, and to the nominative singular form if it ends in any other vowel. ''-ên ''is added to the nominative singular form if it ends in a consonant. Occssionally, there is a meaning change in this process. Examples ''rapidoi - ''rapid --> ''rapidamèn ''- rapidly, ''ècle ''- equal --> ''èclemèn ''- equally, ''clen ''- hot --> ''clenên ''- hotly, heatedly Verbs ''Pèr favo, credieme tu - Please, believe me As with most languages, verbs are the most complicated part of Alegna's morphology. Verbs in Alegna conjugate for person (1st, 2nd, 3rd), number (singular, plural), tense (present, past, imperfect, and future), and mood (indicative, subjunctive, imperative, and conditional). Alegna developed its future and conditional tenses like most other Romance languages did by using a form of HABĒRE + the infinive. It developed its forms for the future subjunctive by combining the infinitive with the present subjunctive of ESSE. The subjunctive and imperative moods have an expanded role compared to other Romance languages. The subjunctive mood can be found in the main independent clause, where it often translates as may/might ___ and the imperative has a few roles outside of pure commands (though these roles are still commands in a certain sense). Periphrastic Forms Alegna uses periphrastic forms to form the perfect and continuous tenses. The perfect tense is formed using aver + the past participle. In this case, the participle agrees in number and gender with the subject. The continuous tense is formed using estar + the gerund/present participle. Regular Verbs Regular verbs fall into one of 3 conjungation patterns. 1st Conjugation 1st conjugation verbs end in -''ar or -''air 2nd Conjugation 2nd conjugation verbs end in ''-er or ''-èr 3rd Conjugation 3rd conjugation verbs in in ''-ir'' Irregular Verbs Irregular forms are italicized Èzer - to be Note: the forms èx follows irregular li sacrefezo rules. When èx ''is preceded, but not followed, by a follow, it is pronounced as /x''ɛ/ (Di doinde èx tu ''dojnde‿xɛ tu) Estar - to be Aver - axuliliary verb 1''vè ''is used as an axuiliary verb in the perfect tense, ''aie ''translates as "there is/are" Ir - to go Vacer - to make Voler - to want Podir - to be able to Air - to hear Passive Voice There ae two ways to form the passive voice in Alegna. In informal speech and writing, the passive voice is formed using the reflexive pronoun, ''se when the agent is noun mentioned (e.g. La cradai se me da ''- The tie is given to me)'.' In formal contexts or if the agent is mentioned, the passive voice is formed using a form of ''èzer ''+ the passive particple. The agnet is introduced with ''pèr. The passive participle agrees in number and gender with the patient (e.g. La cradai me ês daida pèr jo patre ''- The tie is given to me by my father). Commands Alegna's verbs show a T-V distinction in forming commands. There are 3 ways to form commands. Informal commands are formed using the ''tu ''or ''vox ''form of the imperative mood. Formal commands are formed using the ''il/ila ''or ''ils/ilas ''form of the imperative mood. Polite commands (extremely formal) commands are formed using the conditional of ''podir jed ''+ the ''il/ila ''or ''ils/ilas ''form of the imperative mood Pronoun Placement Pronoun placement follows this order for verbs not in the imperative tense For infintives, all pronouns except for personal pronouns are also attaced to the end of the verb For affirmative commands, all pronouns except for personal pronouns are also attached to the end of the verb Note that ''nox becomes ''-gnox when attached to the end of an affirmative command For negative commands, all pronouns go between ''no ''and the verb Syntax ''Jed daice-il? ''- What is he saying Prepositional Phrases In prepositional phrases, the prepsotion is placed before the noun. The noun may take on the nominative or the oblique case depending on the preposition. In addition, some prepositions change meaning depending on the case of its complemenet. Relative Clauses Relative clauses are a speical kind of subordinate clause that is always introduced with ''jed ''- that or ''je ''- who. Although ''je ''translates as who, it is only used in adjectival clauses and with a preposition. ''Jed ''and ''je ''form contractions with certain words, listed in the table below. Relative clauses often require that the main verb(s) in the clause be in the subjunctive mood (or rarely in the imperative mood). Unlike English, the relative pronoun is never omitted. Note that if the subject is the same in the relative clause as the main clause, the pronoun can optionally be obmitted. In informal contexts, ''jed is often used in contexts that call for je. Verb Use Subjunctive vs Indicative The indicative mood is used to indicate facts, and certaintaties. The subjunctive mood is used to express emotions, wishes, doubts, hypotheticals, and possibilities. Like other Romance languages, Alegna uses the subjunctive frequently, more frequently than languages like English. However, Alegna uses the subjunctive even more frequently than other romance languages. Preterit vs Imperfect Conditional Clauses Conditional clauses in Alegna are introduced with si. ''There are many combination of moods and tenses. 1. Indicative Present + Indicative Future - If a happens b will happen 2. Indicative Present + Subjunctive Future - If a happens b might happen 3. Subjunctive Present + Subjunctive Future - If a happens, b (might) happen 4. Subjunctive Future + Indicative Future - If a might happen, b will happen 5. Subjunctive Past + Conditional Present - If a were true, b would be true 6. Subjunctive Pluperfect + Conditional Perfect - If a had been true, b would have been true 7. Indicative Present + Subjunctive Present - If a happens, b happens ''si forms contractions with the pronouns il/ila/ils/ilas ''and ''ugn/ugna/ugnos/ugnas '' ''si + il -> s'il si + ila -> s'al si + ils -> s'ils si + ilas -> s'als si + ugn -> sign si+ ugna -> sagn si + ugns -> signos si + ugnas -> sagnas In all other cases, si ''overrides the rules of of ''li sacrefezo, the i ''sound is always kept. Examples ''Si li chagn jomè, il sovridirè ''- If the dog eats, it will smile ''Si li chagn jomè, il sovridire ''- If the dog eats, it might smile ''Si li chagn joma, il sovridire ''- If the dog eats (and it might not), it might smile ''Si li chagn jomere, il sovridirè ''- If the dog eats in the future, it will smile ''Si li chagn jomezè, il sovridiria ''- If the dog ate, it would smile. ''Si li chagn avuezè jomedoi, il avria sovrididoi ''- If the dog had eaten, it would have smilled ''Si li chagn jomè, il sovrida ''- If the dog eats, it smiles. Interrogative Constructions Alegna has two types of interrogative constructions: one introduced by an interrogative pronoun and one that is not (equivalent to English's "do" questions). When there is an interrogative pronoun, there is an inversion of the normal subject-verb order; the subject ocurrs immediately after the verb. Otherwise, there is no inversion In interrogative sentences, the pronoun is not omitted even in casual speech. In interrogative consturctions, a pronoun can separate a main verb and a relative clause. Examples ''Vi tu jomer acra? tu ʒomeʁ akʁa- ''Do you want to eat now? ''Je amax tu? [ʒe‿''ma tu]''- Who do you love? Crediè il j'ila se rix? [kʁed‿''il ʒila se ʁi]''- Does he think (that) she is rich? Negation Negation in Alegna is achieved by simple putting no ''before the verb. However, to add emphasis, another negation word may be placed immediately after the verb. Alegna also uses a double negative. ''Jê no lo volo ''no volo-'' - ''I don't want it ''Jê lo no volo nojên! ''[ʒɛ no volo noʒ''ɛn]- I really don't want it! (May also be translated as an expletive) Tu no sabex nojên di lo jed (tu) daicex! [tu no sabe noʒɛn di lo ʒe dajse] - (Forcefully) You don't know what you're talking about! Vocabulary Example text Pèr favo, no il podrian jed no lo cran (il) '' favo no podʁian ʒe no lo kʁan (il) Please don't do it UDHR Article 1 ''Todo los humagnox se nacên lives êt ecles pèr le daigneda êt les dictoxix. Ils son daidas le ratzo êt le chosêntza êt se diven portar jo ugn sênidoi di fradiêrnedai IPA los umaɲo se nasɛn lives ɛt ekles pɛʁ la dajɲed‿ɛ les diktoxi il‿son dajdas la ʁatzo‿t le ʃosɛntz‿ɛ il‿se diven poʁtaʁ ʒ‿u sɛntidoj di fʁatjɛʁnedaj Literal Translation All the humans are born free and equal by the dignity and the rights. The are given the reason and the conscience and they should behave themselves with a spirit of brotherhood. Translation All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood Lord's Prayer Nostro patre je esta dentox le clo Jed se ladadoj suox nomè Jed vêgna suox regno Jed se vacto suox volontade Chomo ila ês vacto ex le têra Podria jed dêgnox il ces de nostro pagno dazo Êt podria jed pêrdoignêgnox il pêr nostrox pêgadix Chomo nox pêrdoignamox los jed pêgadên jontra noix Êt no podria jed no nox juedè il ad le têntatzo Mazex podria jed salvêgnox il jontra le maloxo Amèn IPA patʁe ʒ‿esta dento le clo se ladadoj swo nomɛ vɛɲa swo reɲo se vakto volontade vakto‿x le tɛra ʒe dɛɲox il ses de nostʁo paɲo dazo podʁja ʒe pɛʁdojɲɛɲox il pɛʁ nostʁo pɛgadi no pɛʁdojɲamo los ʒe pɛgadɛn ʒontʁa noj no podʁja ʒe no no ʒwed‿il a le tɛntatzo podʁia ʒe salvɛɲox il ʒontʁa le maloxo amɛn Literal Translation Our father who is in the sky May be praised your name May come your kingdom May be done your will Like it is done on the Earth You could that you give us this day our daily bread. And you could that you forgive us for our sins Like we forgive those who sin against us And you couldn't that you not lead us to temptation But save us against evil. Amen Translation Our father, who art in heaven Hallowed by thy name Thy kingdom come Thy will be done on Earth As it is in heaven Give us this day our daily bread And forgive us our trespasses As we forgive those who trespass against us And lead us not into temptation But deliver us from evil Amen Category:Languages Category:Romance conlangs